


Movement

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Next Generation, The next generation stuff is a maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: A series of unconnected stories featuring multiplepairings.





	1. Movement One (Maya/Shinji)

**Author's Note:**

> This features characters, not just from the original series but also from the games Girlfriend Of Steel and and Second Impression and the role-playing game NERV: The White Paper.

"I've gotta admit, this music's weird sounding."

"Well, it's not that different from what you listen to, right?"

"What I listen to is normal."

"You mostly listen to classical music."

"Okay, you got me there."

Shinji picked up another CD.

"What's this one?"

"Oh, that's just some rock music from Russia."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."


	2. Movement Two (Misato/Asuka)

Asuka pressed her lips together into a thin line, her hand was heavily bandaged, so anytime she made a fist, she felt a twinge of pain.

Misato was standing behind the red head, so she leaned down and was right near Asuka's ear.

"Asuka?, stop worrying about your hand, it'll be fine."

"Ugh, what do you know?"

"Well, what I do know is that..."

The violet haired woman wrapped her arms around Asuka.

"...You'll still be fine."

The younger woman rolled her eyes.

She was never going to hear the end of this.

Let alone from Misato of all people.


	3. Movement Three (Kaworu/Mana)

"Can you teach me how to play?"

"Teach you what exactly?"

"Oh, you know, I want you to teach me how to play piano."

"I don't know, we haven't known each other for that long, so I doubt that-"

"Oh come on!, You taught Shinji how to play right?"

"Well yes but-"

"If you can teach him how, then you can do the same for me."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Yes!, I knew you'd finally agree to it."

The reddish brown haired woman threw her arms around Kaworu's neck.


	4. Movement Four (Rei/Hikari)

"Hey Rei, when's your birthday?"

"I don't have one."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I don't remember ever having a birthday."

After an awkward moment of silence, Hikari spoke up again.

"Can I tell you mine?"

"Of course you can."

Hikari took a seat next to the Bluenette.

"Well, my birthday is February 18th, I'm actually a year younger than mostly everyone else."

"You know, all this talk about birthdays reminds me of the time Shinji told me that Mana's birthday was the same as his late mother."

"How odd."

"It's probably just a coincidence."


	5. Movement Five (Nozomi/Shinji)

"This food tastes terrible."

"What?, no it doesn't."

"Yeah, it does."

"It tastes fine to me."

"Maybe because you cooked it."

"Hey!, that was rude."

"Face it Nozomi, you'll never be a good chef like your sister Hikari."

"Oh, stop exaggerating Shinji, I'm sure my cooking isn't that bad."

"I don't think so, your cooking still tastes like dirt."

"Still pretty rude, but do you think that one day my cooking will be just as good as my sister?"

"Maybe, maybe not."


	6. Movement Six (Misato/Ritsuko)

"So, I have this idea..."

"Oh?, what is it then?"

"Damn it, I forgot."

"That's expected of you Misato, to easily forget things like that."

"Thanks for that disparaging comment, I really needed it."  
The violet haired noted sarcastically.

The blonde chuckled.

"You're welcome."


	7. Movement Seven (Misato/Aoba)

"Are you seeing someone tonight?"

"No I'm single, why are you asking?"

"It's for Maya, She might be attracted to you."

"Tell her I'm not interested."

"Are you interested in me then?"

"I'm not into older women."

Misato frowned.

"You're no fun."


	8. Movement Eight (Shinji/Mana)

"Shinji, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that...

The reddish browned haired girl took a deep breath.

"...Misato's cooking is amazing."

"Yeah, it's amazing alright."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"N-No, why would you say that?"

"Okay then, I'll catch you later at Misato's apartment."

"Yeah, you too."


	9. Movement Nine (Shinji/Mayumi)

"I like the way you play the cello."

"I'm not that confident in my playing, but thank you."

"How do you play it so well like that?" 

"Practice I guess."

"Remember when you moved Hikari to tears with your music?"

"Yeah, that was pretty silly."

"It was also pretty funny when Asuka chewed you out."

"She has a pretty colorful vocabulary."

"Yeah, she does."


	10. Movement Ten (Kaji/Asuka)

"Being a mother comes naturally to you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The red head was feeding a young boy a spoonful of hot cereal, he seemed pretty content with his food.

"About Shingo, I'm actually surprised that he isn't temperamental as you are."

"Hey, It's not like I'm angry all the time."

"I know."


	11. Movement Eleven (Kaji/Mana)

"Kaji, these shoes you got me, I don't think I like them."

The older man seemed shocked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think that they're too big."

"So, they happen to be too big for you?"

Mana rolled her eyes.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"I was, Now I could give those shoes to Misato, if you don't want them of course."

"I'll think about it."


	12. Movement Twelve (Kaji/Rei)

"Here are the flowers I got you, Rei."

"Thank you, but I didn't ask for flowers."

"You didn't?"

"No, Kaji are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Never mind, but thank you for the flowers."

"Well, at least you're happy."


	13. Movement Thirteen (Kensuke/Mayumi)

"How come I don't see you around here anymore?"

"There's a reason for that, I moved."

"But, can't you at least visit us sometimes?"

"I can't really fit it into my schedule, sorry."

"I expected better from you, Mayumi."

"Well-"

Kensuke cut her off.

"Heck, Shinji misses you, he won't shut up about it!"

'Shinji misses me that much, huh?'  
the dark haired girl thought to herself.

"I'll see if I can move my schedule around."

"Good, he'll be happy to see you."


	14. Movement Fourteen (Misato/Toji)

"Toji, don't forget to eat with your mouth closed."

"Huh?, oh yeah."

Toji did as he was told by his girlfriend, chewing his food slowly.

"Why are we here again?"

"It's for the new baby that Hikari just had."

"We came for some baby?, this blows."

"Toji, please don't use language like that."

"Ugh, fine."


	15. Movement Fifteen (Toji/Marie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not in know, Marie Vincennes is a character from the role playing game NERV: the white paper, so yeah she's an evangelion character, albeit a rare one.

"So, who are you again?"

"I'm Marie Vincennes, and your name is?"

"Toji Suzuhara."

"Well it's nice to meet you- wait was your name again?"

"It's Toji."

"I'll make sure not to forget that."

"Let's hope you don't."

The light haired girl smiled at Toji.

He didn't know whether to smile back.


End file.
